Dude, I think I was kidnapped
by VictoriaMidori
Summary: A rather tomboyish girl named Colette Garcia just discovered she was no longer on her comfy couch drawing,and listening to music, but wakes up in a forest. What can a girl do, think that she was kidnapped by a psycho, to play a sinister game or so she thought. Come on a messed up adventure with Colette, through the world of One Piece or "The Nutty as a fruitcake Pirates!" M.Hromanc


Was' Up the name's is Victoria Midori how's it going? Ok, that's really a unrevlvant question, because you can't really respond and I'm typing this to myself, so anywho... Awkward much~~~ So, this is my first fanfiction ever, so uhhhh... be nice, or like go easy on me it's my first, Yo *Tries to do gangster sign and fails* Yeah, that was stupid *face palm*. I hope you like it, its a Oc-Centric with my lovely Colette! Say Hi Colette! *I whisper angrily at her* Colette: Eeeeep Hi everyone! *Pats Colette's head* Good job! Enjoy! *Waves happily at people*

Disclaimer: I own nothing Eiichiro Oda does, because he is one awesome dude.

I do own Colette. Also, if you want to get flippin' technical Masashi Kishimoto owns the idea of the outfit Colette wears and Sasuke *grumbles*

* * *

"Where am I?" I began looking around the new scenery that I was in, it was vibrant green forest. I got off my back to stand up to make a 360 to see where the heck I was or dreaming of, because I was pretty sure I was sitting on couch a while ago. "Hmmmm… Okay, this is pretty weird." I deadpan. I pinch myself cliche-ly to see if was dreaming. "Mother of Biscuit OWWWWW!" That freakin' hurt, I start rubbing the sore spot on my arm.

After that moment of realizing someone either kidnapped me, or I'm in a coma. I decided to check where I was, or at least find a river. I mean come on even if I'm city girl I know basic survival! I walked around for awhile climbing over things once in while almost giving up, when I finally saw a river with the glimpse of my eye, "I'm NEVER going to find that MENTALLY RE-T- YAY! A RIVER." I ran as fast as I could to it, falling on my knee's screaming, " OH MY GLOB! I will never speak ill of you for the rest of my life, THIS I SWEAR!" and start giggling maniacally. Which resulted in me choking. "Note to self don't do that again," I looked in the river to see something awfully peculiar. My clothes were friggin' different. "Oh, Glob a pervert kidnapped! He's probably playing some sick twisted game with me…. GREAT!" I face-palmed at my predicament. I got a good look at myself when I finally noticed, I looked quite similar to that one character I saw before wasn't his name uhhhh….. Sauce-Gay? Something, like that. I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt ver. of his but it was yellow, while I had long light blue shorts. I also had my gray-hightop vans on that I was wearing before so that was good, but something kept on telling me something was wrong until I saw my eyes they were freakin' GOLD… GOLD, AVDFVFQE #! That's globbin' not normal, I have flipping' brown eyes NOT gold. But I got say its pretty awesome. "Sweet!" I shrug knowing not to question it or else I'll start freaking out again.

Until, heard rustling following a yell, "Marimo!" A strange tall man with green hair came into the clearing I was in, with a blank face walking towards me. Which causes me to walk backwards every step he came forward. Due to him being a stranger and my situation. "Marimo! Are you EVEN listening?!" Said the voice from earlier which belonged to a equally tall man who was blonde with weird swirly eyebrows. Okay, got to think of something before they have the advantage. I got it!

"Hey, how's it going? Nice weather isn't it?" I say casually. He still kept walking towards me. "So, seen any movies lately?" He's silent and still walking towards me. "Uhhhh.. Anyone in there?" My complete attention was on this Marimo guy, until a the voice from before says something rather close to me.

"Who are you?" I swerved my head to him, and stumbled backwards landing on my butt. I look up to see he was right before me looking quite stunned by my actions. "Sorry I startled you. My name is Sanji, and this moron over here," pointing to Marimo ,"Is Zoro. By the way, who are you again?" Oh so his name is Zoro like the masked fighter Zoro? Noticing seconds later he putting his hand out in front of my face kindly to help me up. ' Well, might as well grab it.' I grab his hand cautiously, he pulled up his hand lifting me up with ease.

"Oh, my name is Colette Garcia." I politely greet him.

"Colette..., what a strange name for a boy?" He looked at me thoughtfully. I was blown away that he thought I was a boy for God's sake! I was a bloody girl! G-I-R-L! My eyes get wide at him. Trying to get my mind of the topic and look at Zoro to clear my head a bit, he seems to agree with Sanji about the boy part too. Oh, God my womanly ego has been shattered. Did I always look like a boy? Was that why boys never seemed to like me? Ugh, this horrible! I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

I respond to his question, "Uhhhhhh... I'm a g-." I was cut off with a loud yell coming from my right.

"SANJI! ZORO! Where the heck are you guys!?" There burst in a black haired; straw hat wearing boy from the bushes he screeches to the two men in front of me. "Where have you guys been? Usopp and I have been looking for you everywhere!" Then came in a second later a bushy black haired man with a unusually long nose muttering.

"More like you running everywhere blindly where I chased after you..." I internally face palmed for the guy knowing the feeling.

"Luffy, we were also looking for you, you idiot! You were the one that got lost from the group with Usopp both of you guys running of like imbeciles!," Sanji growled at Luffy, while Zoro nodded his head agreeing with his statement. " That's how we found Colette here looking for you!" All of them turned to me, the conversation calling for it.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Usopp looking surprised he didn't notice me.

"Me too! Hey, why is your name Colette isn't that a girl's name?" Half shouted Luffy. I crumple over that statement again knowing my self-esteem took a blow again, until Zoro asked me a dazing question for me.

"Wait, Colette how did you even get out here?" I look at him like he had two heads until I choke out three words, that were all to true.

" I don't know..." They all gaped at my words. I squirm under their intense gazes. Until Sanji spoke to me.

"What do me you don't know?" He looked at me incredulously.

"I mean I really have know idea how I got here. The last thing I remember was sitting on my couch at home drawing, listening to music. It's quite weird actually I don't even live near a forest. I was probably kidnapped or something. Because I wasn't even wearing these clothes the last time I was awake." I stoke my chin thinking how the heck I got here.

"WHAT!" They all yelled except for Zoro who just looked utterly astonished. I shrug at them casually rubbing my new threads.

"Wait, so your saying you have no idea where the hell you are, and you were possibly kidnapped by a complete stranger. Then this stranger took off your clothes gave you new ones, and left you in a forest on a island in the middle of the sea?!" Usopp howled worriedly. " Aren't you the least bit worried?!"

"Wait," I stare at them poker-faced, " I'm on a island in the middle of the sea?"

"YES!" Sanji and Usopp Bellowed. While Luffy started laughing and Zoro looked at me as if I was stupid.

I stood stock- still for a moment. " O MY GLOB! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GLOBBIN' SEA, OMG OMG OMG! HOW THE HECK WILL I EVER GET HOME, I LIVE ON A FLIPPIN' CONTINENT NOOOOOO!" I started running around, arms go up and down like a maniac. "O NOES WHYS MEEEEE! I'M A GOOD KID, I LISTEN TO MY PARENTS, I DON'T CUSS, I WAS A LAW ABIDING CITZEN, I WASN'T A DELINQUENT, I HAVE NO ENEMIES, AND ALL AROUND GOODIE-GOODIE! WELL, GUESS WHAT WORLD COLETTE'S ON A DESERTED ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF CRACKERS NOWHERE! THANKS A LOT WORLD!" I run around like a rooster with its head cut off. Unexpectedly I trip over something, I shove my hands in front of me, regardless I face planted. I start grumbling into the ground, ' Just great, now my face hurts more troubles, Yay...'

"Hey are you, okay?" Said Luffy shaking my shoulder lightly. I raised my head to see him looking at me concern-ly.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy," I mutter sarcastically while getting to my feet still talking, "Sorry, for going cray-cray on you guys. Just really freaked out about all this. You know not everyday you get kidnapped, and end up on a deserted island in the middle of the sea…. Wait a single moment, how the heck did you guys get on this deserted island?!" I looked up at them dumbfounded.

"Oh, we came on my ship!" Usopp said cheerily to me unaffected at my out burst before. I stare at them slack jawed. My eyes lit up like a christmas tree. The others stare at him annoyed at what he said. ' Hmmm I wonder why?' I push it back of my mind and focus at the trouble at hand now.

"Oh, THANK GOD you can help me! Please, Please can you somehow help me I have no idea where the heck am I, and for some odd reason you guys came here, but its like a freakin' miracle to me. Please if you can find it in your heart to help me." I gave all of them puppy dog eyes, to express my feelings of sincerity. They seem to contemplate the pleading suggestion I made asking for help. Out of the blue my stomach rumbles loudly ' Ugh I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten anything today smooth move Colette.' I look at them face flushing embarrassingly at what my stomach just did.

"He's coming with us." Sanji said abruptly. Staring at the others daring them to go against him.

"If Sanji says its alright, fine by me!" Luffy says while laughing, smiling all the way at me. 'Wow, these guys are helping me even though they don't have to.' I start crying after all the emotions I've been through today letting it all out.

"Geez, it's nothing to cry about." I look up to see that Zoro that he has gotten closer than he was before, rubbing his neck awkwardly at me.

"Yeah Colette, no worries!" Luffy said to me while patting back. "We have enough to go around for everyone don't we Sanji!" I see Luffy look at Sanji with a bright smile on face expectantly.

"Of course I do! You Baka!" Sanji scoffing all the way at Luffy with a light grin on face. I look at all them seeing them grin and softly smile at me. I wipe my tears away and smile a genuine smile at them.

"So what are we waiting for lets go!" Shouts Luffy rambunctiously while striding forward to a unknown direction. I chuckle about to go in his direction he was walking towards, until I heard a loud holler from Sanji.

"LUFFY, YOUR GOING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION THE SHIP IS THIS WAY!" With quite a red-face Sanji was pointing in the complete opposite direction which luffy was going. I mentally face-palmed at this action. 'This guy sure has a horrible sense of direction'.

"HAHAHAHA, I KNEW THAT SANJI!" Luffy cackling at Sanji while sprinting the direction pointed out clamors to me, "Colette, come on you have to see the merry Go its awesome!" I nodded eagerly running after him. I wonder how this will turn out let's just see! Hopefully, I'll be able to get home just fine! 'Yep, if I stick with these cool guys nothing will go wrong!'

Or so I thought...

* * *

OMGOG (o my greenbeans on gravy) I wrote a fanfiction.

Hoped you liked it! Review or whatever you want just let me know what you think.


End file.
